Me and Trent's Meeting together A TDA Story!
by Britsta18
Summary: A celebrity meeting a city/country girl and living under her care after gwen broke up with him Brittney has to care for this celebrity! read it and find out what will happen or how or where!


Chapter 1

When we all met a famous guy!

One day Trent's Black fire flamed painted motorcycle broke down to a house that was quite a beautiful sight that has a gazebo in the backyard and a green shed. He really liked the vehicles in the front but he was so steaming hot and beading down with sweat all over his face and body. He slowly knocks on the front door holding his keys and his one old famous acoustic guitar he's ever had in years that his mom gave him as a present.

The door opens a woman comes to the door and welcomes him in. "would you like to have something to drink or maybe use a phone to call for some help?" the woman said happily and smiling. "No I think I'm fine I just needed to rest I been driving for it seems like its been forever but thank you um uh" said Trent confused. "the name is Suzanne sweetie and what's yours?" said Suzanne smiling. "oh my name is Trent, Susanne nice to meet you too by the way." Said Trent smiling back

Susanne led them both to a spot on the blue soft couch sipping her favorite Diet Mountain Dew Soda.

"So you play a guitar?" asked Suzanne

"Yes I do Suzanne" Trent said as he took his beautiful light browned acoustic guitar out of its case and started playing it and started to sing the song about him and Gwen's break up. Suzanne started to cry and cried out "that was so beautiful Trent" Suzanne wiping her tears out of her brown eyes.

All the sudden a teenaged girl comes out of her brother's room after TDA After Math was over she went to the living and saw Trent. She stared at him for moment and just realized that was Thee Trent off of total drama island and action. She squealed in joy and said "oh gosh I'm so sorry Trent I didn't mean to scare you or anything, oh gosh where's my manners." the girl said shyly

"My name is Brittney I live here and I can see you have met my mom now, so why you up here in the old, poor, dry, stupid town of Hellsberry, Misery." Said Brittney interested in his arrival to her house.

"well I came up to Misery because I thought this state would do a great relaxing spot but that's until I broke down up here and needed a rest so I'm sorry if I disturbed you and your family Suzanne." said Trent.

"Oh not at all Trent a matter of fact you can stay in Curtis's room he's up at his college at northwest collaged estate so please go un load your stuff to Curtis's room you will be pleased to stay here when ever you like Trent" Said Suzanne.

"Allow me to show you my room and the bathroom just in case you lose your way in my house." said Brittney all charmed and filled with absolute happiness.

"Ok then so I guess the room that has the excise equipment is the room I sleep in." Said Trent

"Yes it is and here the room that has the beads hanging down off of it is my room and across your room is the bathroom and you can use my parents bathroom too because that's the only normal sized bathtub you've got." Said Brittney

As soon as they got done with the whole tour of the house they started to make some dinner and ate the pizza, macaroni and cheese, with peas all done and out of their way they all started to talk about them selves, played games and had fun after all that, Trent and Brittney went into Trent's sleeping room and started to talk.

"I heard you singing on the TV and in here at the same time your so remarkable Trent just perfect, I can sing but I can't play guitar like you. Your just so perfect and nice and calm and……" Brittney said but then Trent covered her mouth and smiled.

"never ever say you can't do something unless you try it now then let me hear you sing?" Said Trent

Brittney began to sing

"oh she will be loved, she will be loved" Brittney Singed

Trent was all shocked and impressed by her singing and shocked that she was singing his favorite song by maroon 5.

"Do you like Maroon 5?" Said Trent

"yes I do Trent I have two CDS of theirs" Brittney said

"wow that's cool because I loved that song that you were singing its called "she will be loved." right." Said Trent

"why yes it is." said Brittney impressed

"so what do you want to do Brittney?" Trent said. Trent stretched out and his hands behind his black shiny hair.

"oh my god!!" Brittney said shocked. Brittney noticed there was cut marked scars and new cuts by his wrist

"oh no!!" Trent quickly set his arm and hands downward close to his sides.

"oh Trent…" said Brittney sadly and upset and couldn't help but crying.

"Brittney don't cry, please don't cry I did this because of Gwen and I did more than this ok." said Trent. Trent showed the rope mark around his neck and bullet scars all over him.

"Oh Trent how could you do this to your self!!!" Said Brittney Crying harder and harder.

"look Brittney I'm sorry ok I been trying to get some help and everything, WAIT you can help me but you have to keep a watch out for me ok." Said Trent

"But why did a doctor tell you to get help?" Said Brittney

"Sadly yes he did but you have to call him about this and see if he wants you to keep a eye on me ok, PLEASE BRITTNEY I NEED YOUR HELP!!" Said Trent begging on both of his knees.

"ok I'll do it but its only because I'm a fan, a friend and a…" Brittney Pauses and covers her mouth quickly.

"uh what?? and a what??" said Trent confusedly

"never mind lets just do this ok." Said Brittney Trent nodded his head yes and Brittney was calling the doctor's number up and asking

the doctor said "yes but he must be in house rest or by you always I repeat BY YOU ALWAYS…oh and I'm sending you a excuse note if my patient goes anywhere or does anything active."

"ok Doctor I will protect him and do my willing to do a grateful deed to save a life." said Brittney

"ok then well bye Brittney." said the doctor.

"ok bye doc." Said Brittney back. Brittney told the news to Trent and now told her mom.

"Ok ok he can stay with you in your room but no clothes off your backs got it!!" Said Suzanne

"yes mom we won't." Said Brittney in embarrassment

"ok then leave it that way and Trenty Trent dear don't touch my daughter in any spots that are sexual ok none of that in my house!!" Said Suzanne in a warning.

Trent looked at Suzanne terrified and unsure what to do at the moment until Brittney got up to her feet.

"mom stop your gonna scare our new guest away, please stop it." said Brittney

"ok, ok I was just making sure your safe Brattney" Said Suzanne picking on Brittney

"stop calling me that mom now please let us go to sleep." Said Brittney.

"ok ok Goodnight Trent and Goodnight Brittney." Said Suzanne and leaves off to her room.

"so what was up with that?" said Trent

"I don't know that was weird.." Said Brittney embarrassed and humiliated.

"Its ok she's a nice mom, she's just trying to look after you." Said Trent smiling wide.

"yeah I guess your right Trent well good night Trent." Said Brittney closing her eyes.

"Night Brittney." Trent started to close his eyes

By surprise during the night when he was about to go to sleep until he hiccupped and woke up.

" *hiccup* " Trent hiccupped loudly and woke Brittney up because of the shaking of her bed, the loud hiccups he made also and then she saw Trent just sitting there hiccupping on the bed frowning and really tired. She looked at her clock and it said it was 4:00 AM.

"Oh Trent" Brittney said when she yawned and tired like.

"Oh *hiccup* did *hiccup* *hiccup* I awake you *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* Brittney, I didn't mean to." Said Trent guilty and hiccupping like crazy.

"Trent its ok you didn't do anything wrong now then hold your breathe until your hiccups are gone do not breathe through your nose or mouth if you run out do the same thing again and get a glass of water too it might help also." Brittney said calmly and smiling stroking his beautiful black hair softly and smoothly.

"Hey Brittney I think the Hiccups are *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* nope their not *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* gone yet." Said Trent disappointed and still tired and yawned with the hiccups still going.

"ok try up side down head stand and drink water and after drinking water hold your breathe like I taught you." Said Brittney a little worried. Holding the cup of water for him to drink out of. He hiccups and falls over and Brittney catches him.

"Thank you *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* Brittney *Hiccup* *hiccup*" Said Trent

"your welcome Trent and are you ok?" Brittney said worried now.

"yep yep I'm *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* fine *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup*" Said Trent

_One more day later and at that night…_

" Brittney just *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* go to bed I'll *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* get rid of them myself *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup*" Said Trent.

"No I won't give up, until you get better Trent I want you to sing and play the guitar and do really great things still I won't give up Trent, I won't." Said Brittney worried.

"your sweet, your so so sooo *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* sweet but I don't think you can do this without your *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* strength please rest for me Brittney, *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* PLEASE *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup*" Trent said worried and begging

"I can't, I just can't do that Trent. Your doctor told me to take care of you and I will do that just once or more for you." Brittney said cupping his head with one hand and the other softly stoking his black hair and looking into his emerald green eyes. Lets go and quits looking in his eyes.

Trent holds his breathe some more and then rests on his strong muscular body frontward on the bed and then does feedle position getting his knees closer to his chest holding his breathe. Drinking more and more water. During afterwards.

"hey My hiccups there gone!!! Oh thank you Brittney for helping me!!" Said Trent happy and paused for moment. He sees Brittney asleep on her side and smiling at her. He gets to sleep also and when they slept Brittney accidentally cuddle next to Trent on his chest.

Chapter 2

The Bad Big Surprise!

Brittney wakes up and in surprise that she was on Trent's chest Thee Trent's chest. Then Trent wakes up and sees Brittney on his chest and both looked at each other in shock.

"wha… wha… what's going on?" Trent said confused and surprised.

"I…I…I don't know Trent" Brittney said while getting up really and extremely quickly and fast to her feet to the ground.

He gets up slowly off the bed and both Trent and Brittney sitting on the edges of her soft firm white queen sized bed looking at each other in guilt.

"Look Trent I'm so sorry If I did that or you did?" Brittney said guilty over rising her.

"look I'm sorry to If I did it if you did it also just, don't tell anyone about this alright.." Said Trent

They both smile at each other and nodded to each other setting a side their differences that mourning.

Eating their cold cereal they look at each other.

"Hey Brit, what do you want to do today?" Said Trent munching on his cereal.

"I'm not sure but I have a cooking class to go to and we're making homemade chocolate ice cream, you wanna come you can if you want.." Brittney said with a smile.

"uh nah I'm fine you go with your mom and I'll keep your dad in company." Said Trent smiling back at her.

_Later that night _

"Hey Trent I'm home and I got some ice cream from cooking class." Said Brittney loudly and happy.

"Oh cool!" Said Trent happy

"Uh can I have some pretty pwease?" said Trent doggy pouting.

"Oh yeah why not." Said Brittney Smiling Giving the begging Trent his ice cream.

"Oh thank you Brittney, Thank you!!" Trent Smiled with joy

Brittney too the ice cream from Trent.

"After you have your dinner you don't want to spoil you dinner appetite." Brittney said all motherly.

"Oh alright fine." Said Trent all little kiddush and sticking his tongue out at her.

_After dinner was done cooking._

They all ate sloppy Joes, macaroni and cheese, and freshly cut salads.

_After dinner finally._

"Now can I *burp* Have my ice cream now please?" Said Trent

"yeah you can Trent." Brittney Said.

"oh thank you Brittney, Thank you!" Said Trent

Trent eating the ice cream fast

"Trent I think you better slow down because…" Brittney said awhile getting interrupted by a hiccup.

"oh *hiccup* no!!" Said Trent hiccupping again.

"I tried to tell you." Brittney said worried.

"Don't worry *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* about me *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* I'll be fine. Said Trent Smiling and hiccupping.

"Oh Trent you worry me some times when you say that, I mean wow it does worry me alot." Brittney said laughing and smiling.

"Oh come on *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* don't be *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* *hiccup* I'll be fine." Said Trent Holding his breathe until his hiccups are gone.

"I hope your right about all of this and maybe next you'll to me on the warnings." Brittney said smiling and helping Trent with a cold cup of water.

Trent nodded and gets the glass of water and tries to drink it down hiccupping and after drinking it down he takes the deepest breathe and holds it until the hiccups are gone.

Brittney trying to help him on the couch in the living room to see if her mom can help him out. All the sudden Trent's hiccups stopped.

"Oh finally!" Trent said relieved and relaxed.

"Yeah I thought we weren't ever going to get them out of ya." Said Brittney Smiling and laughing.

"Yeah so totally." Trent Said. Smiling and Laughing with her laughing.

"Oh are you guys talking about the hiccups." Said Suzanne curiously.

"Yes Suzanne we were I was just having a fit with them for now three days." Said Trent.

"Yeah mom his hiccups have been bugging us for three days and now they seem to be gone, thank god almighty they are!!" Said Brittney Laughing.

"well go have some fun you two while I watch my show Nancy Grace." Said Suzanne.

"ok mom we will" Said Brittney.

"Hey why don't we watch TV" Said Trent.

"Oh ok like what?" Said Brittney.

"How about A Thousand Ways To Die?" Said Trent.

"oh ok I guess we can." Said Brittney.

They both started to watch it Trent started to get freaked out a little bit like Brittney was now.

"Uh do you think we're done watching this?" Said Brittney.

"yeah, yeah I'm done with that." Said Trent.

Trent was now playing his guitar and singing and Brittney was singing with him they both sung songs and until both got tired from it they both started to talk.

"so how are you today?" Said Trent.

"I'm fine now." Said Brittney trying to sound calm and smoothly.

"You don't sound fine what's wrong?" Said Trent worried and supportive.

" *sighs* its about this mourning I still feel terrible on what happened and I feel it felt wrong and, well I don't know I feel weird about it that's all…" Said Brittney Sadly.

"Shhhhh its ok Brit, our minds plays games with us when we're sleeping and our dreams gets us alittle too wired and wound up you know and well our bodies can't help themselves they do what we do in our sleep like you on my chest you could be dreaming that you were climbing on a tree or dreaming about another guy, so Brit its not your fault don't blame it on your self ok." Said Trent hugging Brittney.

Brittney smiling and lets go of Trent.

"Thanks Trent, gosh on how many people talk about how sweet you are I can see they were telling the truth about ya." Said Brittney smiling

"oh well gosh thanks Brit." Trent said shyly and accidently blushing.

"oh and your blushing by the way." Brittney smiles and laughs.

"oh stop!!" Said Trent gently pushing Brittney and laughing with her.

Brittney laughs and gently pushes Trent back.

"Your cool Brittney, I never ever met a nice girl like you well except your friends and family and Bridgette." Says Trent nicely and smooth.

"aw thanks Trent, your nice your self, I don't know why Gwen would ever dump you, number one your sweet and generous, number two your heart is full of gold, Joy and happiness and number three you know how to treat guys and girls right your just so perfect and sweet." Says Brittney

"aw thanks Brit, you don't have to be nice and kind to me." Says Trent

"Uh yeah Huh, you're the sweetest guy I ever met and if any of those guys from the reality TV show came here they can probably be treating me like Shit." Says Brittney doughtfully

"no no they wouldn't, well cody and DJ and Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, wouldn't but all the rest yeah probably, and maybe Gwen more though." Said Trent

"wow know ones ever said that to me before except you, your so cool and sweet." Said Brittney

"Ok, ok enough with all of that Brit, so everything cool now." Said Trent supported and nicely.

"yeah so are we cool now for friends." Brittney says shyly

"yeah and why would I stop being friends with you, your cool to be my friend and my fan." says Trent Smiling

"oh well thanks trent" said Brittney smiling too

"Are you ready for bed yet?" Said Trent

"yeah really soon right now I'm trying to fix some stuff on the computer right now." Said Brittney

"oh ok then" Trent says and sits next to Brittney by the computer.

"ok now I'm ready." says Brittney

"ok then well goodnight." says trent laying down on her bed.

"Ok night Trent." says Brittney and lays next to him and both go to sleep.

Chapter 3

Becoming Ill

One day Trent wasn't feeling good he got up early in the morning and ran to the restroom and started to puke then Brittney got up and went straight to the restroom when Trent was on the floor trying to puke in the toilet bowl, Brittney kneeled down next to him and held bright shiney Hair back for him to let him puke.

"Trent your alright, your gonna ok alright." Brittney said calmly to him trying to calm and smoothly as possible.

"uh…. Britt, I'm not doing so good "Said Trent now starting to barf more in the toilet.

"shhhhhh its gonna be ok Trent trust me I'll take care of you and feed you and give you medicine you really need." said Brittney careing

"uh…..I think I'm done now this has been the second day I been sick and sorry about your laptop having a virus on it, rabbit died, Grandpa's car getting stolen, and me being sick I hope you don't mind that Brittney?" Says Trent wipeing puke from his lip and cheeks.

"no I don't Trent. I don't mind at all." says Brittney with a big smile on her face.

"uh can you let go of my hair Please Britt?" Said Trent

"Oh gosh yeah I sure can." Said Brittney Laughing and Trent Joins in Laughing with her.

"*coughs*" Trent starts to cough.

"Here I'll get ya something Trent." Brittney gets out the cough medicine and Tums out and baby feeds Trent the Cough Medicine and gives Trent the Tums. After that she feels Trent's forehead with the back of her hand.

"oh wow Trent your burning up come on mr!!" Says Brittney and makes him lay on a futon and gets him covered up snugglely with a quilt and lays a cold ice cup of water next to him on the nightstand, sets a trash can by the futon and the thermometer by him on his nightstand too by the cup of water.

"Now then you stay in bed and watch TV and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup alright." said Brittney

"ok and Britt." said Trent

"yeah Trent." Says Brittney kindly

"Thanks for all your help you gave me over the past weeks and days I needed it." Say Trent with a smile and starts to cough again.

"your welcome Trent." Brittney said with a kind, tenderly, smile on her face.

Brittney leaves the room and makes the chicken noodle soup while Trent is watching TV Coughing and now sneezing.

Brittney takes the soup to Trent and blows on it and baby feeds it to him, and after he was done, Brittney wipes off his face with a soft tissue napkin.

"thanks that was delicious Britt." complimenting Brittney

"oh its nothing I try my best to care for others that's all." says Brittney smiling.

Trent smiles and pats her on the back.

"well you doing a great job of it Brittney." Said Trent smiling ear to ear and then yawns.

Brittney emptys the trash can and then came back got all dirty dishes out of Curtis's or guest room, Hugs Trent and tucks Him the comfortable futon again.

"good night Trent I hope you feel better and all your friends and fans said that to ya too by the way well night Trent." Brittney says smiling.

"good night Britt and tell them I'll be fine and ok I promiss." Said Trent

"I will and I'll tell people to pray for ya too."

"ok thanks good night Britt." says Trent smiling

"Good night Trent." said Brittney

Brittney leaves the room and on to the computer making her art or any hobby she feels like to express her feels or emotions, mean while Brittney talking to all her friends and fans of her art and literature work. Then after she was done she went safely back to Trent's room she watches him sleep and then goes to sleep on the floor in her brother's old camping sleeping bag and they all rest.

Chapter 4

The wakeing of dawn

Brittney woke up and heard Trent coughing more worse than yesterdays she runs into the kitchen and gets him a cold glass of water and she feels his forehead again when hes drinking his water through a straw, and puts the thermometer in his mouth. She presses the green button and sees that its 99.9.

"Oh Trent come on heres a towel and get yourself undressed quick."

Brittney gets out quickly and runs the bath water to cold water and sends Trent in. Brittney quickly shuts the door for his privacy.

"Trent get in the bath tub, Its gonna be cold but its suppose to set your temperature level down some ok." Says Brittney cautioned

"ok then here it goes." Trent says when taking off his towel and gets in there.

"now then pour the water all over you, until you get super cold tell me and get cleaned up ok Trent thanks." Brittney said

"ok I will." said Trent cleaning him self and shivering in the cold water but it was the only way for his temperature to go downward so he stayed in there for alittle while.

"hows it going in there Trent?" asks Brittney from outside the door.

"its g-g-g-going -gr-gr-gr-great." says Trent shivering

"ok you can come out now Trent." said Brittney

"ok Britt." Said Trent.

Trent notices that there a black muscled shirt, with blue shorts, and to come with it underwear.

"ok thanks for the clothes but who's are they and I hope they don't mind? Said Trent

"oh my mom said it was alright its just my brother's old hand-me-downs when he used to be here." said Brittney

"oh ok well I better *sneezes* gets some more sleep ok." said Trent coughing and sneezing.

Ok well I'll be going to my counsilor's appointment today ok so I'll be right back soon ok. Said Brittney smiling.

"oh ok then, well bye Britt." Said Trent now yawning, hugging Brittney and going to sleep.

Brittney leaves the room and leaves with her mom to the the counsilor's appointment and then go shopping or whatever in town.

_Moments later 6:30 P.M_

"Hey Trent and Dad we're back!!!" Brittney says happily.

"oh hey" says Trent Wactching TV in the bed still

"you feeling ok Trent?" Brittney kindly and nice.

"yeah I'm fine now alittle bit." said Trent

Brittney checks his Temperature and his Temperature was at normal this time.

"well I'm glad one wish came true in my life and that was for you to get better." says Brittney Happy and hugs Trent

"well I'm glad I am too this cold would have been impossible if it wasn't for you." said Trent positively

"oh thanks Trent that's sweet, but its my duty to make sure your still ok and safe." Brittney said Smiling

Brittney makes dinner plans and Trent and her mom Helps her out on the plans and sees what to get that night.

_Soon that night after food got ordered sent at home._

Brittney and everyone had Mc. Donald's, Brittney and her mom had big macs, her dad had the angus third pounder hamburger, Trent just has the same as Brittney and her mom.

_As soon as all of them were done eating._

Brittney's mom watched Nancy Grace, her Dad was at work, and Brittney and Trent were watching together the show Punk'd after Punk'd was over next was jackass and Next was Scarred.

_After all shows were all over._

Brittney, Trent, and Her mom Suzanne was all playing games Yahtzee,uno, texas hold em, skip bo.

_After all the games were done._

They all started to talk and how was their day and how was things going and it was pretty nice to talk for awhile to each other and share their bonds and moods together to get self-esteem out of themselves easly and smoothly.

"Good night guys" says Suzanne

"good night Suzanne, Goodnight Brittney." say Trent

"good Night you guys." says Brittney

Trent and Brittney go to bed in Brittney's bed and Suzanne goes into her own bed.

And all went to sleep all had fun and had their own dreams in their own dream clouds.

Trent dreaming he has the best motorcycle shop ever in the universe.

Brittney Dreaming about hot guys and the rich and famous life in the glamour.

Suzanne Dreaming about her meeting Nancy Grace face to face and having a most best life ever.


End file.
